Et tout est vanité
by Arakasi
Summary: Bolivar mourut au début de l'été. Un soir, Call le découvrit gisant sur le sol de la cabane au milieu d'une flaque de haricots rouges écrasés... Fanfic se déroulant six mois après la fin de "Lonesome Dove".


**Titre :** Et tout est vanité  
 **Auteur :** Arakasi  
 **Base :** Lonesome Dove - Larry McMurty  
 **Personnages :** Woodrow F. Call, Augustus McCrae, Pea Eye  
 **Résumé :** Bolivar mourut au début de l'été. Un soir, Call le découvrit gisant sur le sol de la cabane au milieu d'une flaque de haricots rouges écrasés... Fanfic se déroulant six mois après la fin de "Lonesome Dove".

 **Blabla :** Fanfic centrée sur la série de romans plutôt que sur la série TV. Ma géographie américaine est assez approximative alors j'espère ne pas avoir dit trop de bêtises à ce sujet. Je précise également que je n'ai pas lu le quatrième tome de la saga, "Streets of Laredo", qui se déroule quelques années après "Lonesome Dove". Divergence certaine donc avec l'histoire originale.

 **...**

 **Et tout est vanité**

 _1883 - Lonesome Dove - Texas_

 **...**

Bolivar mourut au début de l'été.

Un soir, Call le découvrit gisant sur le sol de la cabane au milieu d'une flaque de haricots rouges écrasés. En s'effondrant, le vieux mexicain avait entraîné la casserole dans sa chute, répandant son contenu par terre. Il avait considérablement maigri ces derniers mois et son corps recroquevillé, jambes tordues et mains crispées comme des serres d'oiseau, évoqua à Call une mue de serpent abandonnée. C'était prévisible, c'était même normal. Les vieilles personnes mourraient et Bolivar était très vieux, mais Call se sentit coupable tout de même. Bol était un de ses hommes, le dernier de ses hommes, et il aurait dû se trouver près de lui à sa mort.

Si les deux hommes partageaient en théorie l'espace restreint du ranch, ils se côtoyaient peu en vérité. Ils se croisaient tôt le matin quand Call venait boire son café à la cabane, puis en soirée quand il avalait son unique repas de la journée. Même durant ces brefs moments en commun, ils ne se parlaient guère. Call mangeait en silence et Bol grommelait dans son coin en raclant le reste de la pitance au fond de la casserole. La cuisine du vieux mexicain avait toujours été médiocre, mais, le temps passant, elle était devenue franchement abominable. Après un nombre incertain de cuissons et de recuissons, les haricots avaient pris la consistance d'une purée gluante et insipide. Augustus aurait surement renâclé devant cette immondice mais Call s'en foutait. Il n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à ce qu'il se mettait sous la dent, tant que la nourriture était abondante et roborative.

Le reste du temps, ils vaquaient à leurs occupations en s'ignorant mutuellement. Celles de Bolivar consistaient majoritairement à vitupérer tout seul et, quand il s'ennuyait trop, à faire résonner la cloche de porche à grands coups de tisonnier. De l'autre bout du ranch où il s'affairait, Call l'entendait sonner à intervals irréguliers. Le bruit en était devenu si familier qu'il y prêtait aussi peu d'attention qu'au souffle régulier du vent ou au murmure grave du Rio Grande.

Mais la cloche n'avait pas sonné ce matin, ni plus tard dans la journée.

Et Call n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures après l'aube, enroulé dans sa couverture au bord du fleuve, avec un début de migraine et l'écho assourdi d'un rêve pénible.

Les rêves étaient une nouveauté pour Call et pas des plus agréables. Il avait toujours très peu rêvé. Augustus considérait cette particularité comme une infirmité et la mettait généralement sur le compte d'un manque chronique d'imagination. Call s'en accommodait très bien - Gus avait largement assez d'imagination pour deux avec, en sus, une fâcheuse tendance à raconter en détails ses propres rêves chaque petit-déjeuner à son associé. Mais, ces derniers temps, Call s'était mis à rêver. Il en gardait rarement beaucoup de souvenirs, juste quelques images résiduelles : un roulement de sabots, le bruit d'une fusillade, un coucher de soleil sur une plaine désertique, le rire d'Augustus.

Parfois, il rêvait que le gosse était mort.

De ces rêves-là, il s'éveillait baigné de sueur, le coeur battant la chamade. Il lui fallait toujours un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et se rappeler que le gamin était vivant. Loin, très loin de lui, à des milliers de milles, mais vivant. Même avec cette certitude, il peinait à retrouver le sommeil. Call n'insistait pas. Il s'asseyait, sa carabine posée en travers des genoux, et attendait dans l'obscurité. Il lui semblait alors n'avoir jamais rien souhaité avec autant de force, avec autant de violence, que d'être là-bas, au Montana, appuyé sur sa barrière, à regarder le gosse dresser des chevaux.

Puis le soleil se levait, le trouvant fourbu et nauséeux. Et le Montana était si loin.

Ce matin, il s'était réveillé tard et en avait éprouvé une gêne absurde. Il s'était passé de café et s'était directement mis à la tâche. Call avait commencé le terrassement d'un deuxième puit deux semaines auparavant, un peu au nord du ranch. Seul, le travail était long, fastidieux et harassant, mais c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Que le ranch soit vide de toutes bêtes, à l'exception d'un alezan vieillissant, n'était qu'un détail mineur. Call avait travaillé toute sa vie et le désoeuvrement l'angoissait davantage que ne l'aurait fait une meute de comanches venue réduire en cendres leur cabane. Mais il n'y avait plus de comanches dans cette région du Texas. Alors Call travaillait. Et quand il avait peiné si dur que sa tête commençait à tourner, il rentrait au ranch, avalait la bouillie de Bolivar et retournait au bord du Rio Grande pour sombrer dans un sommeil de brute.

Et voilà que Bol était mort.

Call était fatigué, vraiment fatigué, mais il ne pouvait laisser décemment le vieil homme croupir dans son brouet. Il déposa son arme dans un coin de la cabane, souleva Bolivar dans ses bras - Dieu qu'il était lourd ! Comment un vieillard si frêle pouvait-il être aussi lourd ? - et l'emporta à l'arrière du ranch, près de l'enclos où paissait paresseusement leur dernier cheval. L'alezan le suivit d'un oeil somnolent tandis qu'il retournait à l'intérieur chercher une pelle puis se mettait à creuser. Call creusa deux heures d'affilée. Il creusa sans s'arrêter, sans boire, avec l'acharnement silencieux qu'il mettait à n'importe quelle besogne.

Quand il reposa enfin sa pelle, Call était à bout de souffle et le soleil avait disparu derrière les collines. Il regarda la fosse et chercha quelque chose à dire. Il chercha en vain. Ce n'était pas son rôle, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Lui, qui trouvait si difficile de dialoguer avec les hommes de leur vivant, ne jugeait pas la tâche plus aisée une fois ceux-ci morts et enterrés. C'était toujours Augustus qui se chargeait des éloges funèbres, mettant à cette mission une désinvolture qui perturbait souvent son associé. Mais Gus était mort lui-aussi. Gus était mort, enterré auprès d'une rivière quelque part près de San Antonio, et Call avait été incapable de prononcer un traître mot sur sa tombe.

Bol méritait mieux. Bol méritait que l'on rappelle quel effroyable vieux corniaud vindicatif et atrabilaire il avait été.

Alors Call fit la seule chose qui semblait avoir un sens.

Il se rendit sous le porche, ramassa le tisonnier appuyé contre la paroi de la cabane et en flanqua un grand coup sur la cloche. Le premier choc fut tel que le tisonnier manqua lui échapper et faillit lui arracher l'oreille gauche. Call serra les dents, resserra sa prise et cogna à nouveau. Puis cogna encore. Et encore. Il cogna de toutes ses forces, avec une violence aveugle et sauvage. Il cogna jusqu'à en avoir la bras perclu de crampes et les nerfs à vif.

Quand il s'arrêta enfin, ses jambes le portaient à peine et ses oreilles sifflaient. Il tenta de descendre l'escalier - ce foutu escalier qu'il avait descendu cent fois, mille fois depuis la construction du ranch ! Rata une marche. S'effondra avec fracas sous le porche, son dos percutant violemment le plancher. Poumons vidés. Coeur au bord de l'explosion. Le ciel bascula brutalement au dessus de sa tête et il perdit connaissance.

 **...**

Call ne rêva ni du gamin, ni de lointains affrontements oubliés.

Il rêva de Blue Duck. Dans son rêve, il se trouvait à nouveau à Santa Rosa, près de la prison municipale. Appuyé contre sa carriole - la carriole où reposait le corps d'Augustus - il avait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de la geôle au deuxième étage. Il attendait, comme tous ceux réunis sur cette petite place, il attendait de voir le comanchero sortir de sa prison pour être pendu et expier ainsi une longue vie d'infamies.

Mais Blue Duck ne serait pas pendu ce jour-là. La fenêtre de la geôle explosa soudain et deux corps fendirent l'air, ceux du comanchero et de l'adjoint du shérif étroitement enlacés. Ils chutèrent. L'adjoint s'écrasa aux pieds de Call dans un nuage de poussière, mais il ne le vit pas. Le yeux écarquillés, il regardait en l'air. Pétrifié de stupeur, il vit Blue Duck écarter largement ses ailes et, dans un grand souffle d'air, s'élever vers le ciel. Un cri strident déchira l'atmosphère, si aigu qu'il en sentit la vibration dans chaque os de son corps. Un cri et puis plus rien. Juste une ombre noir qui s'amenuisait rapidement dans la lumière du petit matin.

C'était vrai. Oh bon Dieu, c'était vrai.

Et puis dans un éclair de soulagement : alors, c'était pour ça. C'était pour ça qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à l'attraper, qu'ils s'étaient échiné en vain à le poursuivre, pendant des décennies, sans voir une maudite plume de sa coiffe. Ce n'était pas leur faute. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance, à aucun moment, puisque les dés étaient pipés, la partie truquée. Puisque Blue Duck savait voler.

 **…**

"Il savait voler ! Nom de Dieu, cet enfoiré savait voler !

\- Ben oui. Tu le savais pas ?"

Call tourna la tête pour foudroyer Augustus du regard. C'était typique de Gus d'affirmer connaître quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait qu'ignorer. Une façon comme une autre de rappeler qu'il avait suivi une ou deux années de cours primaire au Tennessee quand Call lui-même s'évertuait à ferrer des chevaux sous l'égide chancelante d'un père ivrogne. Typique aussi de souligner les faiblesses de son associé. Call lisait moins bien que Gus, il tirait moins vite, voyait moins loin, mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêché d'avancer et de se conduire en homme valable - plus valable que Gus par bien des aspects.

Affalé sur son siège, son inévitable bouteille coincée entre les jambes, Augustus le considérait d'un oeil goguenard. Ses cheveux blancs brillaient d'un éclat pâle sous le clair de lune. L'ombre du porche dissimulait dans l'obscurité ses longues jambes étendues. Il avait l'air amusé. Call ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi.

"T'as l'air d'un bout de viande qu'un chien aurait mastiqué puis recraché.

\- Je vais bien, grogna Call.

\- Pourquoi t'es par terre alors ?"

C'était une bonne question. Rester allongé sur le plancher du porche aux pieds d'Augustus manquait effectivement de dignité, d'autant plus qu'il ne se rappelait pas comment il avait atterri dans cette position embarrassante. Il voulut se lever mais ses membres pesaient trop lourds. Il avait mal à la tête également, une souffrance sourde qui irradiait de son occiput. Au bout de quelques tentatives ratées, il renonça.

"Je suis fatigué, c'est tout… Je me repose.

\- Ici ?"

Gus paraissait sincèrement intrigué.

"Je fais ce que je veux, grommela Call. Je vais me reposer un peu et puis ça ira mieux."

Il ajouta avec aigreur :

"Et ça ira mieux beaucoup plus vite si tu me fous la paix.

\- Je pense pas, répondit Augustus avec une bonne humeur impitoyable. Je pense vraiment pas. T'es vieux, t'es seul et t'as envie de crever. Alors m'est avis que, si t'y mets pas du tien, les choses vont pas s'améliorer.

\- J'ai pas envie de mourir" protesta machinalement Call.

Il en était presque certain. Il avait connu des types qui voulaient mourir. La Frontière faisait cet effet à certaines personnes, comme à ce pauvre gars des rangers qui n'avait pas supporté que sa femme se soit faite violer par les Comanches lors de la grande attaque sur San Antonio. La femme avait survécu mais Long Bill ne supportait plus son regard, sa façon de regarder en permanence par dessus son épaule en tremblotant. Alors Bill s'était enfermé dans leur grange et il s'était pendu. Call n'avait pas compris. Même en détachant le corps du pauvre Bill de sa poutre, puis en écoutant plus tard le sermon débité par un Augustus un peu imbibé, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment pouvait-on se tuer à cause du regard d'une femme ?

C'étaient des foutaises, bien sûr, comme presque tout ce que disait Gus. Il n'avait jamais voulu mourir. Partir, oui, il avait eu envie de partir. Quand la compagnie des autres devenait insupportable, quand leurs attentes et leurs besoins l'irritaient, quand la nécessité de solitude était trop grande, il avait parfois envisagé de partir. Tout laisser tomber - les rangers, les patrouilles, le ranch - et remonter le Rio Grande jusqu'à l'océan. Il avait toujours eu envie de voir l'océan, ne parvenait pas à imaginer à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler, toute cette eau à perte de vue. Mais il n'était pas parti. Certains pouvaient se moquer de leurs devoirs, mais Call était un homme et un chef responsable, un homme qui, quand il commençait une tâche, la menait toujours à bien. Il n'était pas parti. Il n'avait pas abandonné.

Call pouvait apercevoir les étoiles au dessus de l'auvent du porche et leur éclat augmentait son mal de crâne. Il ferma les yeux et profita du silence nocturne. Augustus n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes. C'était très inhabituel chez lui et on ne pouvait espérer décemment que cet état de fait perdure longtemps.

"Tu veux savoir mon avis? demanda Gus.

\- Non.

\- Ben, je pense que t'as trois possibilités. D'abord, tu peux faire comme le vieux Bol, rester ici à te racornir comme un vieux pruneau, à pourrir sur place, avant de crever tout seul comme un con. C'est une sale mort et ça te plaira pas. Sinon, tu peux prendre tes armes et traverser le Rio Grande. Puis t'enfoncer dans le Mexique jusqu'à tomber sur un salopard obligeant et un peu plus vif que la moyenne qui te collera une balle dans la peau. Mais tu risques de marcher longtemps. Le Mexique, c'est plus ce que c'était, on peut plus s'y faire tuer aussi facilement… Et tu peux aussi retourner dans le Montana.

\- Pour quoi faire ?" demanda bêtement Call.

Augustus pouffa.

"Cette question ! T'as un ranch là-bas, non ? Et des centaines de bestiaux que tu t'es traîné sur des milliers de bornes. Oh, je sais que tu t'en fous des vaches, presque autant que tu te fous des hommes, mais ça t'intéresse vraiment pas de savoir comment les choses ont tourné, Woodrow ? Comment Newt s'en tire à la tête du ranch ?

\- Le gamin…

\- _Newt_ , bon sang ! Il s'appelle Newt. Ca te ferait vraiment du mal de l'appeler par son nom pour une fois ?"

Il y avait de l'irritation dans la voix d'Augustus.

C'était un vieux sujet de discorde entre eux et Call n'en avait jamais saisi clairement le motif. Il savait très bien comment le gosse s'appelait. Ils le savaient tous. Alors qu'est ce que ça changeait qu'il utilise son nom ou pas ?

Un souvenir le frappa, vif et désagréable comme un brouet d'eau froide jeté à la figure. Un soir à San Antonio, presque vingt ans auparavant, et Maggie qui lui reboutonnait sa chemise, les yeux baissés, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant sur le front. Elle pleurait et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire pour la mettre dans cet état. Elle disait : "Pourquoi tu dis jamais mon nom ? Ca me ferait tellement plaisir si tu disais mon nom…" Ce soir-là non plus, il n'avait pas compris. Il était resté silencieux et dérouté. Il avait finalement quitté la chambre en espérant que les sanglots de Maggie se seraient calmés le lendemain. Augustus disait qu'il était obtus, sans finesse, ni compassion, mais comment pouvait-on attendre de lui qu'il sache comment se comporter quand une femme aussi sensée que Maggie se mettait à pleurer sans raison ?

Call aurait juré avoir fermé les yeux, pourtant la lumière des étoiles le faisait toujours souffrir. Il entendit le bruit d'Augustus s'abreuvant au goulot de sa bouteille, le grincement des pieds du siège tandis que son associé s'appuyait contre la paroi de la cabane. Il avait soif mais se refusait à demander de l'alcool à Gus. Il en avait assez de parler aussi, mais savait d'expérience que s'il s'arrêtait là, Gus ne lâcherait jamais le morceau, ne lui foutrait jamais la paix avec cette histoire.

"Je lui ai donné ma carabine... marmonna-il.

\- Et ta jument, persifla Augustus. Et ta montre. Il a dû être vachement heureux, dis-donc ! C'est exactement ce qu'il attendait de toi : une carabine, une montre et un foutu canasson.

\- Je vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre.

\- Lui dire que t'étais son père, ça aurait été un bon début.

\- T'en sais rien.

\- Rien de quoi ?

\- Que je suis son père. T'en sais rien et moi non plus."

Généralement, c'était à ce stade que leurs discussions viraient à l'engueulade. Mais cette nuit, Call n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Augustus, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Fait curieux, Gus, qui d'habitude sautait sur n'importe quelle occasion d'importuner son associé, ne semblait pas non plus d'humeur combative. Il soupira dans sa bouteille. Puis avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tristesse :

"T'as jamais rien compris, Woodrow… T'as jamais rien compris à rien."

Cette réflexion coïncidait assez avec ses pensées récentes pour que Call en soit obscurément perturbé. Plus que perturbé. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son tort. Maggie avait été une putain, bon Dieu ! Personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude de qui son garçon était le fils. Elle n'avait pas menti, bien sûr. Même maintenant, il était persuadé que Maggie qui avait été douce et honnête n'avait pas menti, mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Savoir avec certitude ?

Call se rappelait le gamin, pourtant. Très clairement. Il se rappelait s'être senti bien, appuyé contre la barrière du corral à regarder le gosse chevaucher - aussi bien que durant ces soirées lointaines où Maggie lui tenait la main, lui massait les cals des paumes du bout des doigts en lui racontant sa journée et où il l'écoutait sans rien dire. Il se rappelait Pea Eye avec son gros bon sens et sa candeur mal-dégrossie qui disait : "C'est marrant, Cap'taine, le petit marche comme vous." Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre, mais ça lui avait fait plaisir. Etrangement, ça lui avait fait plaisir. Il se rappelait avoir pensé, un instant, que ce ne serait peut-être pas si pénible, si désagréable finalement si le gosse était de lui.

Et il était parti quand même.

Jusqu'au bout, il avait envisagé de parler au petit, il s'était même promis de le faire, mais, arrivé le moment du départ, il avait été incapable de desserrer les dents, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Alors, il avait donné au gamin sa carabine, sa jument et sa montre. Et il était parti. Il était parti.

Call se sentait mal à présent. Vraiment très mal. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir.

"Je pense pas que j'y arriverai…" souffla-t-il.

Augustus se mit à rire.

Call en fut si surpris qu'il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Renversé sur son siège, Gus se gondolait ouvertement. Tout son corps était agité de soubresauts hilares tandis que son associé le fixait d'un oeil éberlué.

"Oh bon sang ! s'exclama Gus entre deux gloussements. Quarante ans ! Quarante ans que j'attendais que tu sortes un truc pareil ! Oh bordel, Woodrow !"

Call resta muet. Augustus avait toujours eu ses bizarreries, mais celle-ci dépassait si complètement son entendement qu'il en perdit l'usage de la parole. Même sous la torture, il aurait été incapable de dire ce que la situation pouvait avoir d'amusant. Il attendit que Gus se calme en tentant de ne pas s'énerver. S'énerver renforçait sa nausée et son mal de tête. Au bout d'un moment, effectivement, Gus se calma. Il pouffait toujours mais était de nouveau en état de parler.

"Oh bordel, Woodrow... répéta-t-il. Tu sais c'est quoi, ton problème ? Enfin, un de tes problèmes parce que t'en as tellement que c'est même plus la peine de les lister... Ton problème, c'est que t'as jamais entrepris quelque chose que t'étais pas absolument _certain_ de réussir. T'as jamais pris un risque. Trente ans dans les rangers et pas un seul putain de risque ! Épouser Maggie, ça aurait été un risque. Reconnaître Newt, aussi. Mais t'as jamais eu les tripes. T'avais tellement peur d'échouer que t'as même pas voulu essayer. Quarante ans ! Quarante ans que j'attends que tu reconnaisses que t'as la trouille !

\- C'est pas…" commença Call.

Il ne parvint pas à trouver la suite.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Grand Dieu, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Son esprit bloquait, cognait contre les murailles de son crâne comme une balle rebondissant sur une plaque de fonte. Il ne parvenait tout simplement plus à réfléchir. Alors, il fit ce qu'il faisait d'habitude quand il n'avait plus rien à dire : il la ferma et espéra ardemment que Gus en ferait autant.

Ce qui était apparemment trop demandé.

" _Vanitas vanitatum, et omnia vanitas_ " commenta emphatiquement Augustus.

Call retint un gémissement. Puis, sachant qu'il n'y couperait pas :

"Et ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais ça sonne bien, non ?"

 **…**

Call passa la majeure partie du lendemain à vomir tripes et boyaux.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand il avait repris connaissance, toujours allongé sur le plancher du porche. Au premier mouvement, la nausée l'avait aussitôt submergé. Il avait juste eu le temps de rouler sur le côté avant de dégueuler bruyamment sur les marches de l'escalier. Essentiellement de la bile. Un effort de volonté surhumain lui avait permis de se lever et de se traîner à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il avait raclé ce qui restait de bouillie au fond de la marmite de Bolivar, l'avait avalé, puis s'était vidé derechef, cette fois directement sur le sol de la cabane.

Pendant une semaine, il fut malade comme un chien. Encore une expérience nouvelle pour lui et pire encore que les rêves, car si les rêves se dissipaient généralement au matin, la maladie, elle, ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Call avait toujours eu une santé de fer. Il avait déjà été blessé, oui, et parfois assez gravement pour être contraint de garder le lit plusieurs jours d'affilée, mais n'avait presque jamais été malade. Jamais à ce point en tout cas. Jamais aussi longtemps. Toute une semaine à se tordre de douleur, à ramper du lit de Deets, où il s'était écroulé le premier jour, à la porte de la cabane. Il s'efforçait de vomir seulement à l'extérieur mais n'y arrivait pas toujours. Il pensait avoir de la fièvre aussi, mais n'en était pas certain.

Son état de faiblesse le révoltait, le dégoutait davantage que l'odeur de souillure qui imprégnait la cabane, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Alors Call endurait, il avait toujours très bien su endurer. La plupart du temps, il était lucide - à peu près - assez lucide pour comprendre qu'il pouvait très bien mourir ici, recroquevillé sur la paillasse de Deets, et cette idée aussi le révulsait. Il ne voulait pas crever, pas comme ça, pas sans lutter. Il se rappelait l'avoir dit, mais n'aurait su dire à qui et dans quelles circonstances.

Au bout de sept ou huit jours, ses hauts-le-coeur commencèrent à se calmer. Restèrent les vertiges et les tremblements, mais Call était de nouveau capable de se tenir debout et de vaciller jusqu'à la table. Petit à petit, il se remit à s'alimenter, non sans difficulté et avec beaucoup de répugnance. Parvint à se laver et envisagea même de se rendre au village pour demander de l'aide. Il ne le fit pas. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à tenir à cheval sur une telle distance et, même s'il l'avait pu, il renâclait à s'exhiber ainsi alors que son état n'était plus critique. Il n'allait pas mourir finalement, semblait-il.

Deux semaines passèrent encore.

Call mangea un peu, but abondamment - pas du café, son estomac ne semblait toujours pas supporter le café - nettoya la cabane et s'occupa de l'alezan qui ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert de sa négligence. Les forces lui revenaient, mais lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vieux. Son corps, auquel il avait toujours voué une confiance aveugle, le trahissait et ses membres semblaient peser le double de leur poids passé. L'idée de reprendre la route l'épuisait mais rester le suffoquait. Ce n'était pas la solitude qui l'oppressait, mais la conscience aiguë de l'absence des autres, du vide laissé par leur départ, l'impression d'être toujours sur le point de trébucher sur une bouteille abandonnée par Augustus ou d'entendre la voix de Deets résonner derrière la cabane.

Un mois, jour pour jour, après la mort de Bolivar, Call quitta Lonesome Dove.

 **…**

Les trois premiers mois de voyage furent effroyablement éprouvants.

Le trajet qui l'avait mené du Montana au Texas, une année plus tôt, avait été long, ennuyeux et déprimant, mais il était alors en bonne forme, reposé par tout un hiver de sédentarisation. Ce n'était plus le cas, aujourd'hui.

Ses journées de chevauchée étaient ridiculement courtes, cinq ou six heures suffisant à le vider de toute énergie. Dès midi, Call commençait à vaciller sur sa selle. Il s'arrêtait pour manger, se reposait quelques instants, repartait avant d'être forcé de s'arrêter de nouveau, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la sensation d'entendre vrombir une locomotive à l'intérieur de sa tête. Quand arrivaient les heures les plus brûlantes de l'après-midi, Call lâchait le morceau, trouvait un coin d'ombre où somnoler pour le reste de la journée. Il ne dormait pas vraiment ou très peu, trop éreinté même pour s'assoupir correctement. C'était un phénomène qu'il avait déjà constaté des années auparavant chez les autres rangers, la façon dont un corps surmené pouvait se refermer sur lui-même, refuser la nourriture et le sommeil. Il n'avait jamais imaginé en faire lui-même les frais et n'appréciait pas l'ironie de la situation. Ça aurait bien fait rire, Gus, tiens. Presque tout avait fait rire Gus.

Call rêvait peu et c'était une bénédiction.

Les jours se traînaient avec une lenteur lénifiante et il en avait perdu le compte quand il arriva près de San Antonio. Il ne s'y arrêta pas et préféra pousser jusqu'à Bandera pour se ravitailler. Il n'avait jamais aimé San Antonio, ses saloons, ses bordels, son bruit, sa foule et tous les mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient associés. En vérité, il n'avait aimé aucune des villes où il avait séjourné et ce malaise s'était transformé ces derniers temps en véritable répulsion. Les villages étaient préférables aux villes et la plaine était préférable aux villages. Call savait comment ces citadins le regardaient quand il traversait leurs hameaux sans faire de pause, au mieux comme un vieux fou, au pire comme un sauvage au quart civilisé. Il le savait et il s'en foutait. Un an plus tôt, il avait presque tué un homme à coups de poing parce que celui-ci lui avait manqué de respect. Maintenant, il s'en foutait.

Quand il aborda la limite nord du Texas, il commençait à aller un peu mieux. Il s'alimentait de nouveau correctement, dormait davantage, pensait aussi peu que possible et évitait la compagnie des autres voyageurs comme la peste. Il arriva à Santa Rosa, là où Blue Duck s'était envolé. Sauf que non, bien sûr, Blue Duck ne s'était pas envolé. Il était mort, le cou rompu après s'être précipité du deuxième étage de la prison municipale, tuant avec lui un adjoint du shérif. Call ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette idée absurde d'envol. Il passa son chemin et pénétra dans le Kansas.

Deux mois encore pour rejoindre le Missouri, plus un supplémentaire pour arriver aux frontières du Nebraska. Aux environs d'Ogallala, l'alezan se brisa une jambe. Call en fut ennuyé, mais modérément attristé. L'alezan avait été une bonne monture, endurante et docile, mais il ne s'était pas attaché particulièrement à lui. Quand vint le moment de l'abattre, il ressentit pourtant une curieuse réticence à s'exécuter. C'était un bon cheval, mais il avait tué beaucoup de bons chevaux, les siens et ceux des autres. Couché sur le côté, les flancs luisant de sueur, l'alezan le fixait de ses yeux blancs et expressifs - Augustus avait toujours considéré les chevaux comme des animaux stupides mais Call pensait qu'il y avait dans le regard de certaines bêtes plus d'intelligence et de sensibilité que dans celui de nombre d'humains qu'il avait connus. Il caressa une dernière fois le museau frémissant de l'animal blessé, posa le canon de son arme entre ses deux oreilles et tira. Il se sentit mal après sans trop savoir pourquoi et dut s'appuyer pendant quelques minutes sur sa carabine. C'était l'hiver et il était à soixante milles de la bourgade la plus proche. Il allait devoir marcher pour trouver un autre cheval.

A trente-cinq milles se trouvait le ranch de Clara Allen.

Les femmes de Gus. Tôt ou tard, il fallait toujours qu'il retombe sur les femmes de Gus. Call savait très bien ce que celui-ci aurait voulu. Augustus, qui avait aimé à sa façon Clara Allen pendant la majorité de sa vie, aurait voulu que Call passe la voir. Il aurait voulu qu'il prenne des nouvelles de cette fille, Lorena, qui s'était amourachée de lui, l'avait suivi jusqu'au Nebraska et l'aurait même suivi plus loin s'il l'avait demandé. Il aurait voulu cela et probablement bien d'autres choses encore. Call savait ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Mais c'était dur et il avait déjà tant donné pour satisfaire les fantaisies d'Augustus...

Les souvenirs qu'il avait de son bref séjour au ranch de Clara n'étaient pas aussi nombreux, ni aussi tristes, que ceux qu'il avait de San Antonio, mais ils étaient plus récents et n'avaient pas encore perdu leur tranchant. Elle l'avait traité de lâche, de lâche vaniteux et égoïste. Elle avait dit qu'elle le méprisait, qu'elle l'avait toujours méprisé et le méprisait plus encore pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle avait dit que la fille se tuerait s'il emportait le corps d'Augustus et que ce serait sa faute. C'étaient les malédictions d'une femme blessée et endeuillée, mais leur venin l'avait rongé pendant toute l'année écoulée. La fille était peut-être morte pour ce qu'il en savait. Il aurait dû y aller, ne serait-ce que pour démentir les paroles de Clara, pour extirper un peu de ce fiel qui lui dévorait l'âme. Le ranch n'était qu'à deux jours de marche et il aurait dû y aller.

Il n'en avait pas la force.

Soixante milles jusqu'à la bourgade la plus proche. Call les parcourut en quatre jours et parvint au hameau couvert de poussière et la gorge asséchée. Là, il acheta une nouvelle monture, un hongre bai au museau tacheté de blanc. Il repartit, mais la paix relative qu'il avait trouvée en arpentant seul la plaine s'était évanouie, remplacée par une lassitude découragée.

Un soir, assis près de son bivouac, une boîte de corned-beef entre les mains et le hongre broutant placidement à ses côtés, il se surprit à dire sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier : "J'y arriverai pas... Je pense pas que j'y arriverai." Personne ne répondit naturellement. Les étoiles brillaient au dessus de sa tête et il éprouva comme une vague réminiscence, l'écho de quelque chose qu'il avait vu, entendu ou dit. Il chercha un instant à la retenir, mais l'introspection n'avait jamais été son fort et il la laissa s'échapper, se perdre dans la foule de souvenirs amers qui lui encombrait l'esprit. Call continua pourtant. A ce stade, continuer sur sa lancée lui paraissait plus facile que s'arrêter.

Et un matin, alors que le soleil printanier inondait de ses rayons les Rocheuses, il arriva en vue des frontières du Montana.

 **…**

Pea Eye fondit en larmes en l'apercevant.

Call ne s'y attendait pas et en fut aussi déconcerté qu'embarrassé. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à rencontrer quelqu'un de sa connaissance si peu de temps après avoir franchi la frontière. Après deux semaines de chevauchée, il avait dû faire un détour par Fort Benton pour acheter de l'eau et des vivres. La major Wilson qui dirigeait le fort, un an et demi plus tôt, avait été remplacé par un autre officier originaire du Dakota, ce qui lui avait évité une entrevue déplaisante et lui avait permis de passer inaperçu. Ou à peu près. Où qu'il aille, il semblait attirer les regards et si son mutisme décourageait les questions, il ne pouvait empêcher les gens de se retourner curieusement sur son passage. Call était en train de négocier laconiquement une nouvelle couverture auprès du magasinier du fort, quand il entendit une exclamation étouffée dans son dos. Il se retourna pour découvrir l'honnête visage de l'ancien ranger bouleversé par l'émotion.

"Oh, Cap'taine, Cap'taine…"

Pea semblait incapable d'en dire plus. Il n'étreignit pas Call mais lui saisit l'avant-bras à deux mains et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Extrêmement gêné, celui-ci tenta de conserver une contenance et d'ignorer les dizaines d'yeux intrigués qui les lorgnaient. Ce n'était pas le genre de comportement qu'il escomptait de Pea Eye. Ni de n'importe quel homme adulte d'ailleurs. Il tapota une ou deux fois l'épaule de Pea de sa main libre, comme il l'aurait fait de celle d'un cheval ou d'un corniaud trop démonstratifs. A vrai dire, il se sentait lui-même un peu bizarre et dut s'éclaircir la gorge à une ou deux reprises avant de pouvoir parler.

"Ça va, Pea… grommela-t-il. Ça va.

\- Oh, Cap'taine..."

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à l'ancien ranger pour retrouver un minimum de cohérence et encore Call, qui avait perdu l'habitude de mener une véritable conversation, dut-il faire appel à toute sa concentration pour comprendre ses explications embrouillées. Il apparut que Pea avait été envoyé du ranch pour convoyer trois chevaux au Fort. Il venait de s'acquitter de sa mission quand il avait reconnu la silhouette de Call. Son saisissement avait été tel qu'il n'avait pas même songé à l'appeler par son nom.

Pea avait lâché son bras, maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté le magasin, et - Dieu merci - avait cessé de larmoyer, mais passait son temps à lui effleurer timidement la manche comme pour s'assurer de sa densité. Le Capitaine était revenu, bon sang, le Capitaine était revenu ! Comme les gars seraient contents en apprenant ça, ils n'en croiraient pas leurs yeux ! Et posant sur lui un regard de chien fidèle :

"Y en avait qui disaient que vous reviendrez pas, que vous en aviez marre de nous et que ça se voyait. Mais moi, je savais que vous reviendrez ! Que vous nous abandonnerez pas, que vous ramènerez M'sieur Gus au Texas et puis que vous reviendrez puisque vous l'aviez promis."

Call ravala son embarras pour marmonner :

"Ben, je suis là, maintenant."

Bien entendu, Pea Eye tenait pour acquis que le Capitaine l'accompagnerait à son retour au ranch. Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. C'était ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire depuis le début, non ? Call serra maladroitement l'épaule de Pea, mettant le comble à son exaltation, et alla chercher ses affaires et son cheval. Il se sentait mortifié. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait presque pas pensé à Pea et aux gars, ni pendant son séjour à Lonesome Dove, ni durant le voyage jusqu'au Montana. C'étaient des hommes faits, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir en permanence quelqu'un sur le dos pour leur rappeler leurs devoirs et les cravacher pour qu'ils les accomplissent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Ça l'avait soulagé et démoralisé à la fois de penser que, pour une fois, personne n'avait besoin de lui.

Call avait honte et ne savait comment gérer cette émotion inhabituelle. Il la mit donc de côté, sachant qu'elle reviendrait l'assiéger au moment où il le souhaiterait le moins, et récupéra le hongre aux écuries. Les deux hommes quittèrent ensemble Fort Benton, Pea Eye chevauchant en tête et jetant sans cesse des coups d'oeil derrière son épaule pour vérifier que le Capitaine restait bien sur ses talons. Au bout d'un moment et évidemment troublé par cet inversion anormale des rôles, il finit par demander à Call s'il désirait prendre la tête. Celui-ci le dévisagea fixement et Pea, avec une clairvoyance qui ne lui ressemblait pas, décida sagement de s'en tenir là.

Le trajet jusqu'au ranch commença dans de bonnes conditions. Pea Eye n'avait jamais été très bavard, ce qui, du point de vue de Call, en faisait un excellent compagnon de route. Un autre l'aurait surement assommé de questions oiseuses mais Pea, son exubérance première passée, semblait se satisfaire de sa simple présence. Quelques jours leurs suffirent pour reprendre les habitudes de plusieurs décennies de compagnonnage. Chaque soir, Pea montait le camp pendant que Call étrillait et nourrissait les chevaux. Puis ils s'asseyaient près du bivouac en face l'un de l'autre, mangeaient silencieusement avant de s'endormir enroulés dans leurs couvertures respectives.

C'était presque agréable. Ça aurait dû l'être en tout cas.

Et ça l'aurait été sans le malaise oppressant qui grandissait en lui, enflait à chaque nouvelle journée écoulée. Parfois, lorsque qu'il était accroupi face à Pea Eye au coin du feu, son ventre se tordait brutalement sans raison apparente. La douleur était si vive qu'il se figeait soudain, le souffle coupé. Il avait mal, ignorait pourquoi et cette douleur lui rappelait la longue semaine d'agonie qu'il avait enduré au Texas. Il craignait alors de retomber malade, plus gravement cette fois, et la perspective de s'effondrer devant Pea était mille fois plus humiliante qu'avait été celle d'une mort solitaire à Lonesome Dove. Jour après jour, ils se rapprochaient du ranch et, jour après jour, la souffrance augmentait, ses pics se faisaient plus fréquents et plus aigus. L'heure surviendrait probablement où il ne pourrait plus la dissimuler, même à la perspicacité très modérée de Pea. Call tiendrait le coup, pourtant, il tiendrait le coup. Il s'accrochait à cette pensée, s'y cramponnait avec un désespoir croissant pour en chasser une autre plus pernicieuse, obsédante. J'y arriverai pas. Je pense pas que j'y arriverai.

 **…**

C'était vraiment un beau ranch, constata-t-il quand il arrivèrent devant les premiers baraquements, bien plus beau et vaste que l'édifice minable qu'ils avaient monté à Lonesome Dove. Les pâturages s'étendaient sur plusieurs hectares, verts et luxuriants, et les bêtes qui y paissaient étaient grasses et en bonne santé. Les baraquements semblaient bien entretenus. C'était un ranch dont on pouvait tirer une légitime fierté, surtout quand on pensait aux nombreuses difficultés qu'avaient coûtées sa construction et le convoyage des bêtes qui le peuplaient. Un sacré beau ranch, oui.

"Ça va, Cap'taine ?"

Pea Eye avait l'air un peu inquiet. Call se demanda brièvement quel spectacle il offrait pour troubler l'équanimité d'humeur proverbiale de l'ancien ranger. Puis il s'en désintéressa.

"Je vais bien" lâcha-t-il par automatisme. "Ils sont où, les gars ?

\- A cette heure, ils doivent être en train de manger."

Les deux hommes conduisirent leurs montures vers le large enclos réservé aux chevaux où erraient déjà une vingtaine de bêtes en liberté. Call dessella le hongre et lui ôta ses rênes et son filet. Il était en train de flatter machinalement l'animal quand une autre bête vint lui fourrer son museau humide dans les côtes. Call tourna la tête et reconnut la Hell Bitch. Pour la seconde fois du mois, il se sentit bizarre. Son ventre, qui ne le laissait plus en repos, se contractait toujours violemment, mais à cette sensation s'en mêlait une autre difficile à définir. Pea rigolait, visiblement ravi.

"Ça par exemple, s'exclama-t-il. La petite salope vous a reconnu !"

Call caressa la jument, admira son poil luisant et propre. Elle avait été bien soignée, nota-t-il distraitement. Et c'était une bonne chose, une très bonne chose. La Hell Bitch avança sa belle tête intelligente pour l'appuyer familièrement contre son torse. La sensation étrange s'intensifiait, douleur et émotion mêlées, et lui comprimait désagréablement la poitrine. A ses côtés, Pea contenait à grande peine son impatience et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre comme un enfant excité. Call le suivit quand il quitta le corral et se dirigea vers le baraquement principal.

Les gars étaient en train de déjeuner, rassemblés autour d'une grande table. Ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement leur entrée, trop occupés à baffrer et à se disputer. Puis un des cowboys vit Call. Il se figea, la cuillère à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette, flanqua un coup de coude à son voisin qui leva également les yeux. Un troisième s'étrangla bruyamment sur sa bouteille qu'il déposa en hâte sur la table. Progressivement, tous se turent et, dans le silence abasourdi qui suivit, Call prit conscience que Pea avait eu raison. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était attendu à la voir revenir. Aucun. Il prit conscience d'autre chose également.

Ça lui était égal.

Deux semaines plus tôt, Call s'était senti coupable et honteux devant l'adulation de Pea Eye et il avait redouté d'affronter le regard des hommes qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. Il était devant eux maintenant, il les reconnaissait, se rappelait les avoir guidés, dirigés et engueulés pendant deux années consécutives et cette longue intimité aurait dû avoir de l'importance. Elle en avait d'une certaine façon. Mais pas maintenant, pas ici. Ici et maintenant, Call s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait complètement. Il balayait la salle du regard à la recherche d'un visage familier, le seul qu'il désirait voir en cet instant précis - et, Bon Dieu, ce qu'il le désirait ! Jamais il n'avait désiré et craint quelque chose aussi fort de toute sa vie.

Quelqu'un passa le seuil et une voix s'éleva derrière lui :

"Capitaine ?"

Son estomac lui faisait si mal qu'il parvenait à peine à respirer. Il se retourna pour faire face au gamin. Et vit que ce n'était plus un gamin. Pas encore réellement un homme, mais plus un gamin. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'adolescence, sa musculature s'était développée et un chaume rapeux couvrait ses joues. Pourtant, il y avait encore de l'enfant dans le regard qu'il fixait sur Call, dans l'attente qui y couvait, l'espoir…

Il n'allait pas y arriver.

Call le sut à l'instant même où il posa les yeux sur le garçon. Tout ce chemin, tous ces milles parcourus, toute cette douleur refoulée, et il n'allait pas y arriver. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Il l'avait su, bien sûr, il l'avait su depuis le début, mais cette certitude ne lui était d'aucun secours pour contrer le raz-de-marée d'horreur qui le submergeait. Car c'était tellement, tellement _injuste_ , mon Dieu ! Tellement injuste, tellement épouvantable, d'être là devant le gamin, après avoir tant enduré, tant souffert... Et de ne pas y arriver.

Il se rappela alors quelque chose qu'avait dit Gus. Une éternité auparavant.

"Newt…" bredouilla-t-il.

Le gamin sourit.

 **…**

Et Call comprit - avec un soulagement immense, total, écrasant - qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'en dire davantage.


End file.
